Already Gone
by xfilegrl
Summary: Who will be the one to actually say that they were always meant to say goodbye?
1. Already Gone

**Disclaimer: Not mine…Chris Carter's and all those people at 1013 and Fox who will hopefully give us a third movie!**

**Dedicated to my loves, Angela, L*C, Perla & Julia. Thanks for making me smile guys.**

**a/n: There is no specific timeline for this. Just imagine it being sometime during the series and not recently k? Oh and please don't hate me.**

************************

**Already Gone**

She knew the inevitable was coming. Slowly over the past couple of weeks things had been going downhill. She was no longer happy, she knew that he wasn't either. Her heart had already pulled out. Emotionally, she was already gone, leaving physically was the hard part.

He puts his arms around her and pulls her close. "What are we doing?" He whispers into her ear.

"I'm not sure anymore, Mulder. Things are just getting worse."

"I know." He pulls back a little to look at her. "I also know that you are not happy."

"Neither are you."

He nods in agreement. They both know what's going to happen next. It's just a matter of someone actually saying the words. Who would be the one to actually say that they were always meant to say goodbye?

"I want you to find someone better, Scully. Someone who doesn't always make you cry."

"I guess love just isn't enough anymore, is it?"

"I love you enough to let you go."

"I'm sorry, Mulder. My heart just isn't in it anymore,"

"I know."

"We were always meant to say goodbye."

Her pulls her close again and places a kiss to her temple. She sighs as the tears start to form in her eyes. She doesn't allow them to fall. It's for the best, this she knows. She pulls away and puts on her shoes. Slowly, she heads to his front door.

"I guess this is goodbye."

"I guess it is." She looks up at him and sees the defeat in his eyes. Another failed relationship. She knows how much this is hurting him because it's hurting her just the same. "I do love you, Mulder."

"I love you too, Scully."

He embraces her one last time, knowing that she will be walking out of his apartment and life for good.

She pulls away, gives him one last look, then turns and walks out the door. Her eyes fill with tears once again, but she still does not allow them to fall.

She wants him to move on, that's why her heart is already gone.

************************

**This is what happens when you and your boyfriend of 3 years break up. Yeah, damn me and my eidetic memory, because this is basically how it happened. I'll let you guess for yourselves if I am Mulder or Scully.**

**Please Review**

**xXx K xXx**


	2. Closing Doors

**Closing Doors**

_I miss you_

_There will never be anyone else for me but you_

_I love you_

_Just wanted to let you know I was thinking about you_

She takes one more look at his email and then closes her laptop, fighting back the tears that are stinging her eyes.

Everything is packed and her mother is waiting in the car for her. She detaches the cord from the wall and places it into her purse. The movers are coming by tomorrow to pick up the rest of her furniture and it will all meet her in California later on in the week.

She didn't tell him that she was leaving. She hasn't spoken to him properly in a week. He has sent her emails, telling her how much he misses her, loves her, but he knows that this is for the best and that they are not meant to be. She didn't respond.

She has filed all of the necessary paperwork with Skinner, surprised that he does not ask the real reason for her resignation. She had told him she will be moving to San Diego with her mother. Once Charlie had decided to move back to the States, living in Chula Vista, her mom had decided she wanted to be closer to her grandkids. Scully wants to start a new chapter in her life and agreed to go with her. Finding a nice two bedroom apartment on the outskirts of San Diego. Close to her mother's new house and to Bill and Charlie.

She turns one last time and takes another look at her apartment. So many memories, good and bad. All of them filled with Mulder. She asked Skinner to make sure that Mulder will not be able to find her, she doesn't want him following her. Their lives are better off apart, this she knows is true. Skinner has reassured her that he was the only one who knew where she is going and that it is not on record.

One last call to the gunmen last night, making sure no matter what he offers them, they will not help him find her. Things are better this way. It is finally time to let go, to turn over a new leaf and finally figure out who she is once again.

But she does miss him. With all her heart. But she won't cave in, because if she does the cycle will repeat itself and she will be back in this same situation in 3 months time.

She steps through the threshold one last time and pulls the door shut on her Georgetown apartment, on her life as Special Agent Dana Scully.


	3. Running

**Disclaimer: Not mine…well, this Charlie is, the personality I mean.**

**This is for Dana42 because she asked me to continue even though I was only going to make it a oneshot. AND to Gillyfan, because she listens to all my crazy ideas!**

~X~X~

**Running**

"Charlie!"

"Danes! How have you been?" Her brother gets up from his chair and embraces his sister. It's been almost two years since she has seen him, but he hasn't changed a bit. It still amazes her that her younger brother looks like that same freckled faced kid that used to help her pull pranks on Bill and Missy.

"I've been good. I forgot how much I love the weather out here."

"Me too, I'm not used to all of this sun anymore. So, would you like the grand tour?"

"Sure." She smiles up at him as he takes her hand and drags her through his house. It doesn't surprise her how many bedrooms it has. "Real Estate has been treating you well I can see. Mom says that you designed this place on your own?"

"Well, I did have a little help, Michelle had very specific ideas on each room. Not to mention each of the kids had to have their own input on their rooms."

"Where are Michelle and the kids? I was hoping to see them."

"Michelle is picking them up from school. They should be here soon. How about a drink?" She nods as he pulls her into his kitchen. He reaches into the fridge and pulls out a pitcher of tea as she runs her hands on the granite countertops. "So, how have you really been? And don't give me that 'I've been good' crap. You and I both know that I know you a little bit better than that."

She sighs as she sits down at his table, her brother was always able to tell when she was lying or not. "I'm not going to lie, Charlie. It's been hard. I mean, just getting up and leaving everything."

"How did Mulder take it?" He hands her a cup and sits down next to her.

"He doesn't know. I just couldn't tell him, I mean, we decided to end things and I know that if I told him, he would only try to talk me into staying. I can't do it anymore, that life just wasn't for me anymore." She leans back in her chair and places one of her hands on top of her stomach.

"There's something else you're not telling me. I can tell."

"There's nothing else, I promise you. I mean, it's going to be hard right? But isn't that how starting over is supposed to be?"

"And Mulder just doesn't fit into this perfect new start for Dana Scully."

"Charles," she warns but he cuts her off.

"No, Dana, you have always had this perfect plan when it came to anything in your life and every time it got hard, you ran and came up with a different strategy. I mean, what do you think he is going through right now? I never met the man, but from what mom and Bill have said about him, I know he loves you."

"He does, but he loves his job more. Look, can we please not talk about this anymore? How about we finish that tour until Michelle and the kids get home and then I can spoil them with all the presents in my trunk!"

He looks at her silently, telling her that this is not over and eventually, she is going to have to face her demons and talk about the real reason why she ran from Washington and Mulder.

~X~X~

**Please Review**

**xXx K xXx**


	4. Alone & Empty

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing…**

**Dedicated to Julia because she loves the lone gunmen.**

~X~X~

**Alone & Empty**

"Where is she?" He stumbles into the lone gunmen's lair. He has just came back from what used to be Scully's apartment. He was surprised to find it empty, that she had just upped and left, without saying goodbye.

"Who?" Frohike asks as he closes the door and secures the locks behind Mulder.

"Don't play stupid, Frohike. I know that you know where she is. Now tell me."

"No can do, Mulder." He turns to Langly, the anger in him starting to rise.

"What do you mean 'no can do'? Look, I just got back from her apartment and everything is gone, including all of your surveillance, so I know that you know that she left and where she went. Now I want to know what you know."

"Like I said, we can't tell you where she went Mulder. We promised."

"Okay, well, I see where your loyalties lie now."

"Hey, don't bring our loyalties into this one Mulder," Byers chimes in from behind a computer monitor. "From what we hear, you totally agreed to letting her go."

"Yeah, well, I've changed my mind."

"Oh, now once she is gone you've decided to 'change your mind' now I'm really not telling you where she went." Frohike says as he turns back to the door and starts to release the locks that he just locked.

"Fine, you won't tell me where she is, I'll find out another way." He heads towards the door. Right before he steps out into the cold night, Frohike grabs his arm to stop him.

"Look, Mulder, just let her go."

"I can't, I can't survive without her."

Mulder turns on his heel and walks down the alley to his car.

~X~X~

Walking up the steps to what used to be Maggie Scully's house, Mulder can already tell that he is going to come across the same result as when he went to Scully's apartment.

Empty.

He peeks into the front window and the furniture that used to decorate her living room is gone. He turns to walk back down the steps when he sees the real estate sign on the lawn.

He can feel his heart breaking into a million pieces. He has never felt more alone in his life. Nothing could have prepared him for this. The emptiness in his heart is like little needles, slowly sticking themselves deeper.

The irony, he thinks, is that the house is just like his heart. Alone and empty.

~X~X~

**Please Review**

**xXx K xXx**


	5. Average & Gone

**Disclaimer: I wish…**

**Dedicated to Gillyfan, because she's been handling all of my stories/chapters that I've been throwing at her like a trooper!**

~X~X~

**Average & Normal**

"Dana, I'd like you to meet Brad. Brad, this is my sister, Dana." She takes his outstretched hand and also notices his features. He has blonde hair, brown eyes and the tan of someone who has lived in California their whole life. He isn't as tall as Mulder, a couple of inches shorter and when she looks into his eyes, she doesn't feel the love or warmth that she usually did when she looked into Mulder's.

Mulder.

She hasn't thought about him in a while. It has been 4 months since she left her life in DC and this little blind date was Bill's idea. He said that it was time for her to get out of her apartment and 'live a little', what he really meant was she needed to find someone, settle down, marry and forget all about one Fox Mulder.

She decided to go along with her brother's plan, so now she finds herself caught up in conversation with this average looking, average Navy man. Yes, of course he would be in the Navy, this is Bill who set her up on this date anyway.

"So, your brother tells me that you used to work for the FBI? Some sort of special unit?"

She politely smiles and turns to face him. "Yes, I worked for the FBI, I'm a forensic pathologist, but the division that I worked for solved paranormal cases."

"The unexplained, that sounds interesting."

"It is."

"And forensic pathology, I would have never imagined that you would be the type to cut up people."

"Yes, well, I have a very tough stomach. What about you? Why the Navy?"

Surprisingly after the initial awkward and average conversation, she finds herself smiling and laughing with Brad. As she walks him to his car, she surprises herself even more when she accepts his dinner proposal.

Then again, he is average and normal. What she wants for this new life of hers.

~X~X~

Who knew that Bradley Adam and Dana Katherine would become Mr. & Mrs. Bradley Marshall 8 months after their first blind date and one year after she left her life in DC for an average, normal life in San Diego, California?

As she stares out of their suite on their honeymoon, her thoughts do not drift to Mulder or to the life that she once had, but to her average and normal future that is just beginning.

~X~X~

**I know…I'm sorry. I don't like Brad either okay?**

**Please Review!**

**xXx K xXx**


	6. Two Years

**Disclaimer: umm…not mine?**

**a/n: I'm sorry…I know that you all probably want to hate me now right?**

~X~X~

**Two Years**

"Fork!"

"No, honey, that's a spoon."

"Fork!"

"Spoon."

"Fork!"

"See, Charlie, this is all your fault. The poor kid thinks he has a fork in his hand!"

"How is this _my_ fault again?"

"I told you not to tease him with the wrong words when he's learning how to talk. Dana is going to kill me knowing that her son thinks his spoon is a fork!"

"You worry too much, Michelle, he'll grow out of it and Dana will never suspect a thing!"

"Suspect a thing about what?" Charlie turns to see his sister standing in the archway of his kitchen.

"Just the little surprise that we have planned for this little one's birthday party on Sunday." Dana regards her brother, knowing that he is up to something, but decides to let it pass.

"Parrrty Parrrty!"

"That's right love, we are going to have a party." Dana says as she picks her son up out of the highchair. She turns to Michelle and gives her a one armed hug. "Thanks for watching him today. I had to take care of some things and you know how it is with a little one running around."

Michelle laughs and pats her extremely pregnant belly. "Trust me, with our fourth coming along, you have no idea!"

"Speaking of fourth, when are you going to make me an uncle again?"

"Charlie, you know that one is enough for me right now. I want him to get a little bit older until I pop out a brother or sister for him." She turns to pick up the diaper bag and heads to the door, with Charlie on her heels. "I'll see you later, Michelle." She yells to her sister-in-law, even though she sees her chasing their youngest child around the kitchen.

"I know the real reason you don't want another anytime soon, Danes."

"Charlie, please don't start this."

"When are you going to admit to yourself that you are still in love with him?"

"With who?"

"You know who. Mulder."

"It's been over two years since I've seen Mulder, I'm married and a mother now!"

"Two! Me two!"

"Yes, sweetie, you are." She presses a kiss to his cheek.

"That doesn't make a difference and you know it."

"Will you please drop it? Okay? Now, I have to go, I'll see you on Sunday okay?" She embraces her brother and presses a kiss to his cheek, then turns and walks to her car.

She thinks of Mulder often, but will never admit it to anyone else. She has her normal life now. It might not be what she imagined and isn't her fairytale with her prince, but it's normal and that's all she's ever wanted.

~X~X~

**Please Review**

**xXx K xXx**


	7. Just A Phase

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing.**

**a/n: yeah, umm…thanks for hanging in there! Hope you guys like it still! Thanks for all of the reviews too!! Oh, and I know that I need to update Love Story, You're Not Sorry & Was It Fate. My brain is having a huge brain fart when it comes to those stories…but I think that it is finally going away and new chapters should be coming soon!!**

~X~X~

**Just A Phase**

Scully laughs as she realizes most of the frosting from her son's cake is in his hair, on his face or smeared down his shirt, instead of in his mouth. It is the simple things like this that makes her most happy.

"Alright little one, lets go get you cleaned up!" She looks over to see Brad lift him out of his highchair and then head inside the house.

"CAKE!!"

"You'll get more cake after we clean you up. Mommy is going to blow a gasket once she's seen what you've done to your new shirt buddy."

"Mommy!" She turns in the direction of his sweet voice and sees him pointing at her with a huge grin on his face that reminds her of his father. "Daskit!"

She gets up and follows them into the bedroom and pulls another shirt out of the drawer for him to wear. Brad removes the cake-filled one, while Scully puts the clean one on him. She picks him up and holds him on her hip as he sticks his thumb in his mouth and rests his head on her shoulder.

"Maybe we should put him down for a nap for a while?" Brad says as he places the shirt in the hamper and turns back to face her. "Hey, buddy, we talked about that." He frowns at the toddler sucking on his thumb.

"It's okay, sucking his thumb isn't going to hurt him. And, I don't want him to sleep until after his party. Maybe he'll actually have a full night's sleep for once."

"Why do you think he doesn't sleep soundly anyway?"

"I'm not sure, I mean, it's not uncommon. Yet, there could be a number of reasons, Brad."

"Brad!" The little one exclaims and waves a chubby fist at him.

"That's another thing, Dana. Why doesn't he call me dad? Or dada? I have never been around a toddler that has actually said someone's name so clearly than he does mine."

"I'm not sure about that either." She places her hand on his chest. "It could just be a phase, everyone that he is around refers to you as 'Brad' so he might just be picking it up from them. Plus, he called a spoon a fork the other day, so I wouldn't be too worried about it. He'll grow out of it."

"I hope you're right Dana." He leans down and gently kisses her. "I'm not sure I could go my whole life with him calling me 'Brad'. C'mon, lets get back to his birthday party."

She smiles up at him as they turn to walk out of the room, hand in hand.

"CAKE!!" The little one exclaims as they walk back outside.

Scully smiles, really hoping that her son calling Brad by his first name is just a phase. She's not sure why, but she has a feeling that it's no coincidence that he doesn't call him 'daddy' or 'dada'.

~X~X~

**Please Review**

**xXx K xXx**


	8. The Autopsy

**Disclaimer: I don't care anymore…**

**For Julia, because I borrowed her name.**

**a/n: I know this has been a while. I killed my phone AND my laptop AT THE SAME TIME!!! Never even knew that was possible!! But! I am back now…more updates soon, promises, promises!**

**The Autopsy**

"I don't get it Mulder. This isn't an X-File, why did the FBI send us out here?"

"It's not an X-File, but after the seventh body showed up a couple of days ago, the local police decided to cave and ask for help. All of the killings do appear to have a ritualistic resemblance to them. Since that is your field of expertise and my work previously in the VCU, they sent us out."

He glances over at his partner, Julia Carter, a good agent. She joined the bureau in 91, after receiving her degree in Ritualistic Studies and the Occult. She is dependable and challenges him with his beliefs. She respects his wishes by calling him Mulder and he trusts her to watch his back while in the field. Sometimes his arguments with her feel like the ones he used to have with Scully. But that was always what he was reminding himself, she wasn't Scully.

"Let's see" she flips through the pages of the case file while Mulder drives the car to the county coroners office. "seven murders, all Caucasian male, between the ages of 18 and 23. Jeez, they are only babies!" She says this last part mostly to herself. "Each one was found with their heart removed and a pentagram burned onto their upper back. It says here that the left pinky was also removed and was found inside their stomach. Wow, so what are you thinking, they were forced to eat their finger, then had their heart removed?"

"It would seem that way, wouldn't you think?"

"What are you thinking?"

He pulls the car into the parking lot of the county coroners building and shifts in his seat to face her. "I'm not convinced this has anything to do with any ritual. It doesn't fit any of the known practices that are out there. I just think that it's some sick person who likes to kill."

"How do you explain the pentagram and the hearts being removed?" She challenges as they both remove their seatbelts and get out of the car.

"Souvenirs, calling cards. I mean, that could mean any number of things. You and I both know that." She silently agrees with him as they head into the building. Mulder walks up to the front desk and checks them both in. The receptionist points them in the right direction of the autopsy bay and the chief pathologist.

"It says that the chief pathologist has performed the autopsy on each victim." Julia reads off the notes on the file. Mulder nods absently as he opens the door to the autopsy bay.

Her back is turned to them as they enter. She's hunched over the open body and he can't help but be reminded of Scully. "You must be from the FBI." She says as she turns to face them. Her scalpel falls to the floor as she realizes who is standing not five feet from her.

"Mulder." She says it barely above a whisper and she has to grab onto the table to keep herself from falling.

He stands there, in front of her, speechless. He doesn't want to blink, in case this is all just some fake memory that will go away when he opens his eyes. She pulls off her gloves as he reaches a hand out to her. She takes it and he finally says the one name he hasn't allowed himself to say in two years.

"Scully."

~X~X~

**TBC**


	9. The Autopsy II

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing.**

**To Julia again because she is excited I used her name. Also to Gillyfan, because she is, well, amazing and has been emailing me nonstop about seeing Gillian's play and how excited she is!**

~X~X~

**The Autopsy II**

Her blue eyes stare up into his hazel. Eyes that she has not seen in over two years. She remembers when she used to be able to get lost in those eyes.

"So, you two know each other." Julia is the first to speak, breaking them out of their trance. Mulder turns to her finally, remembering why they are here. Seeing Scully for the first time, in a long time, has caught him off guard.

"We actually used to work together, Julia Carter, I'd like you to meet Dana Scully."

Scully shakes Julia's hand, surprised and a little hurt that he has another partner.

"I'm confused," Julia shakes her head a little. "It says in the file that we are supposed to be meeting with a Dr. Marshall."

"Right, I'm sorry, that's me. Agent Mulder here knew me before I was married." She doesn't turn to face him, knowing that hearing this news is going to break his heart.

He looks at her, trying to hide the hurt in his face while processing this new piece of information.

Married. His Scully. Married.

Julia notices his discomfort and makes a mental note to talk to him about it later. "So, have you found anything new on the latest victim?" Scully is thankful that she is changing the subject, not wanting to get into a fight with Mulder while she is at work.

"Actually, no. It looks to be the same killer, same MO. No prints or DNA evidence on the body at all. Only this body was dumped in the middle of the day, by a grocery store, unlike the others that were found at night, by the beach."

"And what is your opinion on this being some sort of ritualistic killing?" Julia moves around Mulder to get a closer look at the body. He is still rooted to the same spot.

"You mean other than the fact that I don't think there is anything ritualistic whatsoever about the killings?"

"Mulder seems to think the same thing."

Scully finally looks at him, surprised by Julia's admission. "Is that true Mulder? I mean, usually you would agree that this was a ritualistic killing."

"A lot has changed in two years, Dr. _Marshall_." He can't hide the bitterness in his voice, as he sees Scully flinch at his words.

"Right, a lot has changed. Listen, I have to go, here's my card. Feel free to call me if you have any questions, or if anything else comes up. I know that the agent in charge wanted to speak to you again before you got settled in for the night."

"Thanks Dr. Marshall. We'll be in touch." Julia replies as she takes the card from her hand. She watches Scully leave the autopsy bay before turning to Mulder. "What was that all about?"

"We used to work together, that's all." He starts to head for the door as well.

"There was a lot of tension in that room for you to just be ex-colleagues."

"It was a long time ago, okay. Can we just drop it?"

"Sure Mulder, if you say so."

He doesn't reply, just unlocks the car, turns off the engine and heads to the San Diego field office.

~X~X~

**Please Review**

**xXx K xXx**


	10. Daddy

**Disclaimer: If they were mine, that would mean I was a guy & had white hair…and I don't.**

**a/n: I just want to say that I finally GOT A JOB!!!! Ugh, this economy has been killing me lately! But I will finally be working once again and no longer have to worry about my unemployment. Oh, did I mention I am working for this company called MSR? How freaking cool is that?! Perla say's it's destiny…I think it's fate! So, hopefully, I will be able to find time to work, go to school, write, finish acting classes and have some sort of life!**

~X~X~

**Daddy!**

"Drink?"

Julia smiles at the little toddler sitting in the cart in front of her. "My, aren't you just a little cutie!" She smiles at him again as he extends his juice box out to her one more time.

"Drink!" He exclaims loud enough that it catches the attention of his mother.

"Sweetie, she doesn't want a drink from your juice box." She ruffles his dark hair as she turns to face the woman her child is talking to.

"Oh, Dr. Marshall. Is this your son? He is adorable!"

"Two! Me two!"

"Mulder, look who I ran into."

Mulder turns his attention away from the grocery store manager he is questioning. His eyes settle first on Scully and then on her son.

"Mulder, I -"

"Honey, who are you talking to?"

Brad walks back over to their cart and Scully introduces him to Mulder & Julia. She sees the hurt in Mulder's eyes and wants to reach out and grab his hand, but thinks better of it. Brad knows of Mulder the ex-colleague, but not Mulder the ex-lover.

"It's nice to meet you Brad." Julia once again breaks the silence. "And who is this?" she gestures towards Scully's son.

"This," Brad says as he picks him up out of the cart, "is William Fox."

"Brad!" William exclaims at the sight of him.

"William Fox." Mulder finally speaks, his eyes staring at Scully intently.

"Mulder –"

"Daddy!!" William exclaims interrupting Scully while he points a finger at Mulder. All four adults turn to stare at the toddler in Brad's arms.

"Oh my God." Scully says breathlessly. This was not how she wanted Mulder to find out.

"Daddy! Daddy!" This time he squirms in Brads arms and reaches two chubby fists towards Mulder.

As for Mulder, he is speechless. His whole world has been slowly caving in on him and now he has a two year old calling him daddy. He turns and stalks away, Scully fast on his heels.

"Mulder, wait."

"Scully, just stop." He turns abruptly and faces her. "I can't deal with this right now okay? Please, just stop."

She opens her mouth to speak, but no words come out. Instead she watches him turn away and leave.

~X~X~

**Please Review**

**xXx K xXx**


	11. Truth & Consequence

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing, not even my car :/**

**a/n: It's thundering right now, I love storms, there is something magical in them.**

**I'm dedicating this to Gillyfan, hoping & praying that she gets Gillian's autograph THIS time when she goes to see A Doll's House.**

~X~X~

**Truth & Consequences**

"Brad will you just listen to me for a second?" Scully follows him into the house, holding William on one hip.

"Why, Dana?" He turns to face her. He hasn't said a word since the grocery store. "I mean, you may think that I don't have a right to be mad because I know that I am not William's biological father and I met you when you were pregnant, but I do have a right to be mad for the fact that _our_ son calls me Brad and some stranger daddy! Is this your idea of some kind of sick joke?"

"God no! I didn't plan this okay? This wasn't supposed to happen like this, it wasn't even supposed to happen at all."

"So what? You thought that you could just keep this from Mulder forever? You don't think that William would have found out eventually that I am not his father? He looks nothing like me, he's the spitting image of Mulder and you know that. You see it everyday, I know that you do." She doesn't know what to say, Brad is right and she knows it. Everyday she is reminded of Mulder, in everything that William does or tries to say. Everyday her heart breaks a little more knowing that her son would never be able to have a relationship with the one man in her life she ever fully, truly loved.

"You're right, eventually he would have questions, but I didn't expect everything to fall apart so soon. I just wanted a normal life, away from the FBI, away from Mulder. I found that normal life Brad, here with you and with William." She places William on the living room floor by his toys and takes a step towards Brad, grabbing his hand.

"Tell me, do you still love him? Are you _in_ love with him still?"

"No" she lies and she knows this. Brad can sense it a little too.

"Good, I'm not going to let him come back into your life and take you away from me Dana. He may be William's biological father, but you are _my_ wife and you made the decision to marry me, I'm not letting you go." He pulls her to him and wraps his arms around her.

"But you know that now I can't keep Mulder away from his son. He has a right to know him, and if he chooses, he has a right to even have a relationship with him."

"I know and that is one thing that I can't stand in the way of. What are you going to do?" She pulls away from him slightly.

I have to go talk to him, to explain things. Give him the option of whether or not he wants to be a part of William's life."

"Okay, but I think that I should go with you."

"No, you stay here with William. I have to do this by myself and with you there, it will only make things worse. The truth has come out Brad and now you know that I must face the consequences."

~X~X~

**Please Review**

**xXx K xXx**


	12. Everyday

**Disclaimer: When I met Chris Carter, I asked him if I could have Mulder & Scully…he told me no.**

**a/n: I realize that the way that I describe Mulder at the beginning is how a lot of stories describe him, but oh well, I guess that means that is how he usually is always perceived. Oh well :P**

~X~X~

**Everyday**

It takes her nearly an hour to work up the courage to go to his motel room and knock on the door. And when he does open the door, the sight that greets her nearly breaks her heart. He looks broken, like his whole world has just came crashing down on him, again

"I was wondering if you were ever going to get out of the car."

"You saw me sitting out there?"

"Yeah, for almost an hour. Here," he opens the door wider. "Come in or you're going to freeze." She takes a hesitant step into the room as he closes the door behind her. She pauses right in front of the bed, not knowing how to start off the conversation as she turns to face him.

"Mulder, I-"

"Look, I know that you are going to apologize, but right now I need to hear more than an apology from you. I need to know why you left the way you did and why there is a two year old calling me daddy, a two year old that you just happen to have named 'William Fox'. Does he have my last name too?"

"Yes." She says it barely above a whisper. Mulder isn't sure if he has heard her right, he stumbles back a little and collapses into the chair, with his head in his hands.

"So he's mine?" He asks as he rubs his hands around his face.

"Yes."

"And you were never going to tell me?" He's mad now, she can tell and knows that he has every right to be. "What did you think? That he would just grow up and never have questions about why he doesn't have the same last name as you? Or why he doesn't look like the man raising him. God, Scully, what about me? Did you ever think that maybe I have a right to know about my son? That maybe I would want to be a part of his life? That maybe I would want to be a part of _your_ life, Scully?"

"Yes, I thought about all of that Mulder, I just didn't think this was going to happen. I didn't think I would have to face all of William's questions until he was older and then I was going to give him a choice of what he wanted to do. I wasn't thinking about you when I left Mulder. I was thinking about the life that our child would have if I stayed, I didn't want that life for him. I wanted to finally have a normal life."

"You knew you were pregnant when you left Washington?"

"Yes."

"I…I" He hesitates as he stands and walks so he is right in front of her. "I don't even know what to say to you right now Scully. Everyday, everyday I think about you. About us." He takes both of her hands in his. "And what could have been and now I see our son and I realize everything that I have missed out on. That kills me Scully."

"I know and I am sorry for that Mulder. I really am, if you want to be a part of William's life you can, we can work something out."

"But what about yours?"

"Mulder, I'm married, there can never be anything between us again." She pulls her hands away from his as she goes to walk past him towards the door.

"Tell me, tell me you don't love me anymore Scully."

She pauses right behind him. She can't tell him, she knows that if she tells him she doesn't love him she would be lying.

"I…I'd better go" She reaches for the doorknob as he grabs her by the arm, spinning her around to face him, and pins her between himself and the hard wood. His face is inches from hers.

"Tell me you don't love me Scully. Tell me you don't want me to be a part of your life and I will let you go, I will go back to Washington and forget this ever happened."

She locks eyes with him, knowing that she can't lie to him, she never has been able to. "I can't tell you that Mulder. I think about you everyday too." She pauses, still staring into his eyes, the eyes that she knows she can get lost in. "I do love you."

He barely lets her finish her words as his mouth descends onto hers. Kissing her with every emotion in him, trying to show her how much he loves her. He releases her arm as he pulls her body towards his and she responds by wrapping her arms around his neck. Everyday she has thought about him, everyday she has missed him.

Their kisses become sloppy as she pushes him towards the bed, murmuring against his lips how much she has missed him. "Everyday Mulder, everyday."

~X~X~


	13. Regrets

**Disclaimer: Shhhh…I totally own them!! Lol, just kidding!!**

**a/n: I am sorry for the wait everyone! Things are just sooo crazy right now! And I'm super busy, I feel like I don't have a moment to myself. I'm almost done with this though and it makes me kinda sad. Also, expect a new oneshot soon and an update on Love Story – I know it's been like 3 months, but I'm finally getting back into writing it thanks to Gillyfan!**

~X~X~

**Regrets**

She slowly takes in her surroundings as she becomes more awake. The chest she is laying on is not her husbands, and the bed she is in is not hers. As the events of the past couple of hours sink in, realization starts to dawn on her of what she has done.

She has cheated on Brad.

She has cheated on Brad with Mulder

And Dana Katherine Scully is not a cheater.

She slowly removes herself from Mulder's embrace and gets out of bed as quietly as she can. Walking towards the bathroom she picks up her clothes along the way, slightly closing the door so she doesn't wake him. Millions of emotions wash through her as she puts on her clothes and stares at herself in the mirror. Within the past 48 hours her world has been flipped upside down. Her heart is telling her one thing while her head is telling her another.

She sighs as she tells herself that what she has done is wrong, she has a husband, a husband who loves her and will do anything for her. She has a career and a family to think about now, she tells herself that this was a mistake. She slowly walks towards the motel room door, keys in hand, when his voice stops her.

"Were you not going to say goodbye?"

She turns around to face him, preparing to tell him everything that she has been telling herself.

"I didn't want to wake you, but I really should be getting home."

"I understand." He gets up and pulls on his boxers and walks towards her, pulling her in for a hug. "We are going to need to talk about what happened Scully."

"There is nothing to talk about Mulder. I'm married, this shouldn't have happened." She pulls herself away from him. Needing the space to say what she needs to say.

"So you regret it?"

"I, I don't know okay? I mean, everything is just happening so fast. My emotions are so out of whack that I don't know what to do or how to feel about all of this. One minute you're out of my life and the next you're not."

"I can see where this is going. So you sleep with me and now I'm supposed to just go on my merry way and forget that it ever happened?"

"I'm not saying that."

"Then what are you saying Scully?" He grabs hold of her hand, willing her to talk to him.

"What I am saying is that I am married, Mulder. I need time to think. Everything is upside down right now and I just need time. I don't know if I regret what happened between us or not. I love you, I do, but I love my husband as well."

He stares at her as she pulls her hand away from his. He doesn't know what to say. Two years he has waited to see if she would ever be in his life again and now he is losing her once again.

"I'll call you so that we can make arrangements for you to spend time with William."

She turns and opens the door, gently closing it behind her. He watches her go, walking out of his life for a second time.

~X~X~

**Please Review**

**xXx K xXx**


	14. Facing Reality

**Disclaimer: Oye! I'm still wishing. Maybe when I become famous I can buy them from Chris Carter…then I'll really give you an NC-17 3****rd**** movie ;)**

**a/n: I have decided that after sitting in 2 hour traffic to get somewhere that usually takes 30 minutes that I am going to come out with my own vulgar stickers. Then, while I am sitting in bumper to bumper traffic, send Laura and Angela to creep up on cars and put them there.**

~X~X~

**Facing Reality**

"Brad?" She is surprised when she walks into the house and all of the lights are still on. It is nearing midnight and he should be asleep.

"Dana," she watches as Charlie comes walking from the kitchen to greet her. "Brad got called in for an emergency meeting about an hour ago, so he called me over to watch William since you still weren't home."

"Oh, I had to take care of something."

"With Mulder." It is more of a statement, letting her know that nothing is a secret in the Scully family.

"Yes, with Mulder. We ran into him in the grocery store and William somehow knows what his real father looks like and yells daddy and points at Mulder in front of everyone. So I just got back from a very confusing and hard discussion with him."

Charlie just stands in front of his sister, with a big smile plastered to his face.

"Charlie, why are you looking at me like that?" When she doesn't receive an answer, she finally starts to put everything into place. "Oh, why do I have some sort of feeling that you have something to do with William knowing who Mulder is?"

"Hey, I might have showed him a few pictures of Mulder here and there." He responds before he can no longer contain his laughter and a full on belly laugh escapes his lungs.

"Charles Scully! I can't believe you would do this!"

"What, Dana? You know as well as I do that you do not love Brad like how you love Mulder. You know who you belong with. Why don't you just admit it to yourself?"

"That may be true, but that doesn't give you the right to teach my son who his father is. Brad has been more of his father than Mulder has."

"And whose fault is that Dana? It's not like you gave Mulder much of a choice on whether or not he could be a part of William's life."

She knows that he is right and she isn't quite sure how to respond. She took away Mulder's choice, she took away William's choice, because of her own selfishness. She slowly walks through her living room and falls onto her couch. Still trying to figure out when everything got so complicated.

"So what happened with Mulder?" Charlie asks as he sits down next to her.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." He studies her for a moment, realization dawning on him.

"Oh man, you slept with him, didn't you!"

"I don't know how it happened. I didn't mean for it to happen. I was just there and he was there and everything just started coming back, all the emotions that I used to feel when I was around him. I don't know what to do."

"Dana, you have to make a choice. You have to think about William and what would be good for him. You also have to think about Mulder, he has a right to be a part of William's life."

"I know."

He sighs as he reaches for her hand and squeezes it. "And you can't see Mulder on the side, he doesn't deserve that. No matter how much I would like to see you get back with him, you can't have both."

"I know. Where do I go from here?"

"Well, you need to face reality, you are in love with someone who is not your husband and who you can never be with."

~X~X~

**Please Review**

**xXx K xXx**


	15. Territorial

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch…**

**a/n: So, I'm kind of at a stand still spot with this story, it started out in my head with only 12 chapters and has actually turned into more than that. Plus, my muse went on holiday and then my beta went on holiday too. It's a conspiracy!! They both totally planned it out that way!!**

**Oh! This is diedicated to Gillyfan…who is an absolutely amazing, patient and wonderful beta!! Yes, I do have the best beta in the whole world!!**

~X~X~

**Territorial**

She barely gets the door open as her toddler comes running from behind her and straight into his legs.

"Daddy!" He shrieks, happy to see a man he barely knows. Mulder lifts him up awkwardly, a little unsure of what to say as William smiles at him. "Daddy play." He points to the living room where currently there are toys spread all across the rug.

"Okay buddy, I'll be there in a second." He puts William down and turns to face Scully. "Do you mind if I play with him here? I figured that I would take him to the park, but he seems pretty content to stay on that rug." He gestures with his head and she turns to see William immersed in his building blocks.

"Yeah, that's not a problem. Come on in. Can I take your coat?"

He nods as he shrugs out of his leather jacket and hands it to her. His eyes never leaving William. It amazes him that he has a son, a son with Scully. He heads to the rug as Scully hangs his coat on the rack.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" She isn't sure why, but all of a sudden Scully is very nervous.

Mulder looks up at her, with a smile on his face that she has never seen before. She feels her heart start to tighten in her chest, as everything that she has taken away from this man hits her full force. He asks for a glass of ice tea, and she appreciates the chance to leave the room, before she starts to cry.

Finally composing herself, she makes her way back into the living room, just as the front door is opening. Brad, he wasn't supposed to be home so soon. She places Mulder's glass on the table and hurries towards the front door. She's not sure exactly how he is going to react to Mulder being in his home.

"Brad, I didn't expect you home so early." He smiles at her surprise as he kisses her on the cheek.

"Well, it was a slow day so, I decided to come home early and spend it with my two favorite people." He turns to the living room and sees Mulder. The smile slowly fades off of his face. "What is he doing here?"

"He came to spend time with William, he has a right to."

"I know that Dana, but why is he in my house?" He turns back to her to see her disapproving look at his use of "my". "_Our_ house."

"He was going to take William to the park, but William wanted him to stay here and play." She tries to keep her voice down and in a neutral tone, so that Mulder doesn't hear the conversation.

As soon as Brad walked in the door, Mulder knew that staying here probably wasn't a good idea. "Hey, Will, what do you say to going to the park?"

"Toys?"

"Sure, you can bring your toys. We can play in the sandbox too." William nods happily as he starts placing toys in front of Mulder that he would like to bring. Mulder turns when he hears Brad and Scully coming back into the room.

"Mulder, what are you doing?"

"Well, I didn't want to interfere anymore here, so I'm going to take William to the park, if that's okay."

"Actually, Dana, I think that is a great idea." Brad turns to his wife. "That way Mulder isn't in our house." Scully knows that he is being territorial and glares at him because she doesn't like it.

"Okay, well, let me go get his bag for you."

"Mommy come!" Mulder picks up William and stares at Scully.

'Will, don't you want to just play with your daddy today?" She can feel Brad's eyes on her at her calling Mulder 'daddy'

"Play mommy and daddy." He smiles his sweet smile at her.

"Okay, but only if it's okay with daddy."

"It's fine with me. Is that okay with you _Brad_?"

The testosterone around Scully is starting to annoy her, so she answers before Brad can. "It's fine. We'd better go then." She heads to the door as she grabs their coats, leaving Brad in the middle of the living room. Mulder opens the door, as Scully puts William into his jacket, he reaches his arms back out to Mulder, wanting him to hold him.

"I figured we could walk since it's right down the street."

"Are you sure? Maybe I should bring the stroller so your arms don't get tired."

"It's fine, Scully, after not being able to hold him the past two years, I'm not sure if I'm ever going to want to put him down."

She smiles sadly at him, knowing the pain that she has caused him.

"So, is Brad always like that?"

"Only when it comes to you. He's just being territorial, Mulder. This is hard for him."

"Yeah, I know. I'd be territorial too."

~X~X~

**Please Review**

**xXx K xXx**


	16. Leaving At Midnight

**Disclaimer: I own everything!!**

**a/n: Thank you for all of the reviews and sticking with this story guys. I appreciate it. Just 4 more chapters and then we're done!!**

**So…I've had a really hard week guys and I'm sorry that this didn't get out sooner, but things happen. I know that this might not mean much, but I want to send this one out to James Adam Sullin, who was stillborn on September 10****th****, 2009. He will always have a place in all of our hearts and I know that we all wish that we could have just had one more day with him.**

~X~X~

They walk for a little while, until they come to the park. Mulder places William in the sandbox with some of his toys, then sits at the closest bench with Scully.

"He's big for a two year old, don't you think?"

"He is, but I think he is going to have your height, thank God!" Mulder smiles at her, happy that they can still laugh with each other after everything that has happened.

"And your nose." He replies as he nudges her shoulder a little with his, as she smiles back at him. A smile that he hasn't seen in a very long time.

"So, when are you leaving?" She hates to ask it, but she knows that they still need to work out their current custody situation.

"Tonight, actually. I'm taking a red eye home, so my flight leaves at midnight."

"Oh." She hopes that her face doesn't reveal the hurt that is lying beneath the surface. "Have you thought anything about the custody situation?"

"Yes. I think that you would agree when I say that it would be best if William stays with you. I think he's a little too young to fly by himself, so I'll have to come out here when I want to see him."

"You mean, you wouldn't want to move out here?"

Her question shocks him, he didn't think that she would ever want him so close to her again. "No, I think that being out here would be too hard." He turns to face her more fully. "I still love you, Scully, you know that. It's going to take a long time for me to get over you and being out here, watching you have your perfect life would be the hardest thing that I would ever have to do. At least this way, with me flying out once in a while, it won't make the pain go away, but it won't hurt as much."

She knows that his explanation isn't meant to hurt her, but she can't hide the pain that she is feeling. He's being so understandable and reasonable and after everything that she has done to him, she knows doesn't deserve it.

"You're right and none of this would have happened if it wasn't for me."

"Scully, I want you to stop blaming yourself." He takes her hands in his. "You did what you felt was right, I don't blame you for that and neither does anyone else, okay?"

They sit on the bench for a while, staring at each other. They hear giggles and look to see that William has found a playmate, a little girl who seems to be around his age.

"I think we are going to have a problem when he gets older." Mulder says as he stands up to go grab his son. Scully goes to follow him as the mom of the little girl playing with William stops her.

"He's absolutely adorable."

"Yes, he is. He's quite the charmer too."

"I can tell. He must get it from your husband."

She feels her cheeks getting pink as she realizes just how right this other woman is.

"That he does." She replies as she turns back towards the sandbox to see Mulder making William burst into a fit of giggles as he blows raspberries on his stomach. She can't help the tightening in her chest as she realizes just how much she is going to miss Mulder.

She climbs into the sandbox with them, intent on making the most out of the time she has left with Mulder. Not even thinking about how she didn't correct the woman when she assumed Mulder was her husband.

~X~X~

**Please Review**

**xXx K xXx**


	17. A Matter Of Choice

**Disclaimer: I own Gillian Anderson :)**

~X~X~

**A Matter Of Choice**

Once she returns home, she is emotionally drained. She didn't realize that watching Mulder walk away was going to be hard on her. She could only then imagine what it was like for him when she left, at least she knows where he will be headed.

The long day really wore William out and she's happy that he was able to fall asleep in her arms on the walk home. So she heads up the stairs and over to his room, then gently places him in his bed, pulling the covers over him. She stands at the side of it for a while, thinking about how different things would have been, if she would have just stayed in D.C. and with Mulder.

The months that would have passed as her stomach grew, Mulder placing gentle kisses to the skin, talking to their baby growing inside of her, telling it stories. Then as the months got closer, finding out that it was a boy, actually deciding on the name William Fox together, picking out baby cribs, strollers, carriers. Possibly planning a wedding or just heading to the courthouse and saying a few short words in front of the Justice of the Peace and her mother.

Instead, she has four months of trying to find someone new, who wouldn't mind dating a pregnant woman. Brad didn't do all the things that she knew Mulder would have, but he was still there for her and he still provided the life that she wanted, or at least thought she wanted.

"Dana?" His voice from behind her startles her out of her thoughts. It's then she remembers that she is still standing at William's bed. She turns to him and can tell that even though he is trying to be calm, he is angry about something. "What are you doing?"

"We just got back, he fell asleep on the walk home, so I was just putting him down." She replies as she walks past him and downstairs to the kitchen.

"You know, I can't help but feel that you are siding with him, Dana."

"I'm not siding with anyone, Brad. You were just being territorial and I was trying to avoid any situation like that while William was there to witness it."

"Right, William. The son that he has never seen before, and now all of a sudden he wants to be a part of his life."

"Because I never told him he had a son. I made the decision that he wouldn't know about him. It was just one big coincidence that he happened to be working on a case that I was the pathologist for! He has a right to be a part of his life Brad, whether you like it or not."

"I understand that, I do." He steps forwards and takes her hand in his and she tries not to flinch at his touch, remembering that was what Mulder did only hours before. "But did you happen to forget that today is our anniversary Dana?"

It is then that she feels her throat clench. Their anniversary, and she forgot. "I-"

"You forgot our anniversary, Dana and spent the day with your ex. I don't even know what to say to you anymore."

"Brad, I'm sorry, real-" he abrubtly cuts her off again.

"You're sorry? You're sorry Dana? You're _my_ wife and lately it has seemed like you have forgotten that. You've been so wrapped up in, in that-"

"Mulder. His name is Mulder."

"Right, whatever. He's not your husband, Dana, I am. You said your vows to _me_, not to him. It's time that you remember that!"

"I want a divorce!" Her anger and the tone of her voice throws them both back a little. She pulls out of his grasp and takes a couple of steps away from him.

"What?" Brad is stunned, he can't believe what he has just heard.

"I want a divorce. All you do is talk to me like I'm stupid Brad, you think that I don't know all of what you are saying but I do! Mulder is the father of my child and I can't deny that to myself or him anymore. I'm hurting him and I can't stand to see that happen. I love him and that's never going to change!"

"You love him?" His brain is still wrapped around her asking for a divorce, that he has trouble processing that she is still in love with Mulder.

"I love him Brad, I'm in love with him and I never stopped loving him."

"I can't believe this. You mean to tell me, my wife is in love with someone else?"

"Yes and I want a divorce. This isn't me, Brad. I thought that this was what I wanted, but it isn't. I'm not happy, I haven't been since I left DC and I left Mulder. I'm sorry, I really am. But it's not fair to either one of us."

"So just like that? I don't get a say in this?"

"What is there left to say? I can't live like this and you don't deserve a wife who is going to be in love with someone else."

She turns to leave the kitchen, but only makes it half way there when his hand on her shoulder stops her.

"Where are you going?"

She pulls away from him, and doesn't look back as she says, "to make things right, and hopefully I'm not too late."

~X~X~

**Please Review**

**xXx K xXx**


	18. Second Chances

**Disclaimer: Can I at least claim this Mulder and Scully? No? Okay, can't blame a girl for trying!**

**a/n: So, apparently I've had this for a while…just kind of forgot about it. Sorry!!**

**I'm giving this to Camilla Collins, because she always asks me very nicely to update :)**

~X~X~

**Second Chances**

He looks at his watch and realizes that it is only ten o'clock. He really didn't need to get to the airport two hours ahead of time, but he knew that if he spent anymore time with Scully, he would have done something they both would have regretted. Well, at least she would have regretted it.

"Daddy! Daddy!" He turns at the sound of the little boy, wishing that maybe it was William. He's disappointed when he sees another toddler running to someone else. As he takes a seat near his terminal he looks around, deciding that maybe he shouldn't have gotten to the airport so early when he sees all of the families around him.

Family, something that he has, but can't be a part of. A son, who he will only see once a month, because the woman that he loved, even still loves, has decided to stay with someone else. Someone he knows she is not in love with. He's beginning to think that maybe he should have fought harder, pushed harder, should have made her see that she belongs with him. Her and William, belong with him. Not Brad.

He is so wrapped up in his thoughts that he doesn't hear the little boy calling out to his daddy. Doesn't feel the small hand that wraps around his own, until he sees a pair of tiny shoes block his sight of the linoleum floor.

"Daddy cry."

He doesn't even realize that he is crying until this little boy, his little boy, William, mentions it.

"William, buddy, what are you doing here?"

"We go home, daddy. Mommy, me, you, go home."

It's then that he looks a little higher and past William to see Scully standing slightly away from them. Her eyes showing the tears that she has been crying.

"Scully." Mulder stands, picking up William along the way, and takes the few steps to get to her. "What are you doing here?"

"We went to your motel room, but they said that you had checked out already. I was worried that you had tried to catch an earlier flight."

"Okay, but what are you doing here, Scully?" He doesn't want to get his hopes up, but he wants her to be here for him, for them.

"I needed to talk to you. I had to tell you that I-" She breaks off, trying to hold back the sob that is about to escape.

"You what? Scully?" He gently takes one more step closer and places his hand on her shoulder. "What happened?"

"I left Brad."

"You what? Why?"

"I left Brad, Mulder," she says as she looks up at his face. "I left Brad for you, for us. I'm not in love with him. Yes, he has the normal life that I thought I wanted, but I can't live like that anymore. Knowing that he is not the one that I belong with. It's you, Mulder. I belong with you. I love you."

"Oh, Scully." He wraps his arm around her and draws her to his chest, kissing her forehead softly. "Are you sure?"

She has to laugh a little at that, only Mulder would question a decision like this. She pulls back slightly and brushes a kiss on his lips.

"I have never been more certain of anything in my life. I'm so sorry for everything I have put you through and taken away from you. You don't deserve any of it and I don't deserve you."

He smiles at her, for once, realizing that she is saying the words that he was always thinking when they were together.

"No, Scully. We do deserve each other. We belong together." He kisses her again, this time it is a kiss full of promises and tomorrows.

"Take me home, Mulder. Take us home."

They pull apart and walk hand and hand down the terminal and out of the airport, with William in his dad's arms.

"Mulder, do you believe in second chances?"

"When it comes to us, Scully, I believe that everything is possible."

~X~X~

**Please Review**

**xXx K xXx**


	19. Epilogue: All I Ever Wanted

**Disclaimer: You'll never be able to find me anyway.**

**a/n: WOW!! So this will probably be the longest authors note in history, but I just have a lot to say right now. First, I am sorry that this has taken me so long. I have had the idea in my head ever since I had written the last chapter, but my laptop decided to become infected with this super huge virus that slowly killed things…First started with not letting me burn CD's, then wouldn't attach my phone, until finally it messed up my boot login and wouldn't turn. After a week, I finally got it back (thanks Brian, you're AMAZING!!) and I was putting all of my files back on, when it decided to stop working again. Luckily, that was just a stupid program I downloaded and was fine after another week. So, here I am, with my laptop working and all of a sudden, get a job that makes me super tired and the best friend plans like 20 things in the span of 2 weeks. Now, I have finally found down time! So, here is the epilogue to this little story that I started as a oneshot way back when. Thanks to Dana42 for asking me to continue! **

**This is to Gillyfan…for being so patient and listening to me rant about all my issues! If you read her stories, expect her updates soon, since I am finally reading through them!! Happy belated birthday!!**

~X~X~

**Epilogue: All I Ever Wanted**

Strange things always tend to happen to Scully, especially since she joined the X-Files. So certainly her second pregnancy would be no exception.

"Mulder, no. It's bad enough that you have William listen to Elvis, I am not allowing you to even put those headphones anywhere near my stomach!"

"C'mon Scully…They say that it is good for the babies, helps them develop properly."

"Yes," she sighs as she turns back towards him on the bed. "That is true, but I'm not allowing you to influence them while they are still in the womb. At least give them Bach or Beethoven right now, please?" She juts out her bottom lip into a pout that she knows he can't refuse.

"Okay, Bach it is. But don't think that once those twins are out of you, I'm not going to have them listening to Elvis." He rolls off the bed and wanders back into the living room to find an 'appropriate' CD.

Twins…she still can't believe it. She nearly passed out when the doctor confirmed her suspicions. She was awfully big for being 6 months. And now, here she is, a week overdue and she can't get out of bed by herself anymore.

After William was born, her and Brad had never really discussed having any children together. He was quite content just raising her son with her, while she just couldn't see herself pregnant by anyone except Mulder. She knew that her heart would always belong to him. Then he walked back into her life and she realized everything that she had wanted, she could have with Mulder. She just needed a little push to see that all she had ever wanted had always been within reach.

"Okay, Bach…just for you Scully and look who woke up from his nap." Mulder comes back in carrying a smiling William.

"Mommy, babies here yet?" He asks as Mulder places him on the bed. He immediately crawls over to Scully and pats her stomach.

"No, love, babies aren't here yet."

"Soon? Babies play."

"Soon, Will, but the babies will be too little to play with you." She says as she gently pushes the hair out of his eyes.

"Mommy play?"

"Yup, I will be able to play with you once the babies come. But for right now, why don't you and daddy go play with your new train set?"

"Okay!" He jumps up and down on the bed. "Daddy play! Daddy play!"

Mulder scoops William back up and walks around to the other side of the bed so he can place a gentle kiss on Scully's forehead. "Yell if you need anything?"

"Don't I always?" She replies as she smiles at the two of them.

They walk out of the room and Scully can hear William giving Mulder directions on which train he can play with. She sits up slightly and lightly rubs her swollen stomach.

Mulder, William and two more on the way. Yes, all she ever wanted, she has right in front of her.

~X~X~

I have been asked to write a sequel…any seconds on that vote??

Please review!

xXx K xXx


End file.
